Introduction (KQ5 Hintbook)
Introduction Welcome to KING'S QUEST V: "Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder." KING'S QUEST V continues with the saga of the King Graham family who reside in the Kingdom of Daventry. In "Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder," King Graham must rescue his kidnapped family from the clutches of an evil wizard, Mordack, who has whisked them and their castle to a faraway land in revenge for his brother, the wizard Manannan, who had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Graham's son, Alexander (as seen in KING' S QUEST III: "To Heir is Human."). With the magical help of a know-it-all owl by the name of Cedric, Graham is transported to the land of Serenia where he is introduced to Cedric's kind, but doddering, employer, the wizard Crispin. Crispin, being a bit out of practice, can only offer Graham limited help; an old wand, the ability to converse with animals, and his owl friend Cedric to guide Graham to Mordack's castle where his family is held captive. From Crispin's house, Graham and Cedric set off on a perilous mission to cross the great mountains edging Serenia, and from the other side find their way to Mordack's island stronghold. Will they survive the dangers of the mountains? Will they be able to locate the evil wizard's island in the vast ocean on the other side? Will Graham discover the reason for his family's abduction? And the biggest question of all: will Graham be able to overcome the powerful Mordack and bring his family home in safety? This is indeed a dangerous quest and the two companions are going to need all the help they can get! So put on your adventurer's hat and supply Graham and Cedric with all the aid and encouragement that you can muster to bring them all home safely. To play an adventure game is to enter a world of fantasy where YOU can control the main hero or heroine. You can pretend to be King Graham. You will guide him. You will think for him. He will be totally dependent on your actions and decisions. You can bring him to a successful conclusion. But, if you are not carefuI...you can also cause his unhappy death. As Graham, throughout the game, you will encounter obstacles and puzzles designed to thwart you. Many times you may feel that all you need is a little hint in the right direction to get going again. Other times a puzzle may have you so confounded that you require the outright answer! Hopefully, if you're stumped, this hint book will put you back on track again. ~ HOW TO USE A IDNT BOOK: If you feel you' re stuck, look for a question that most resembles your problem. The hints usually progress, from top to bottom, from a mere hint or "nudge" to an outright answer to the problem. To uncover a reply to a question, simply place the see-through red "adventure window" over the first answer. Seemingly by magic it will appear! I feel it's best to solve adventure games without looking at too many answers. At first, try to get by on just a small hint (the first answer). ONLY if you're really stumped should you go for the absolute answer (the last answer in the series). ~ HOW NOT TO USE A HINTBOOK: I have NOT created this book with the intention that you should sit down and read it through before playing the game. Rather, the opposite is true. I would feel most proud to know that you actually played and solved the game WITHOUT ever looking at this book! That would show great in-tegrity and perseverance on your part. If you must have help, read only those hints pertaining to your particular problem. 2 Art designer's first c oncept for the house of the witch who lives in the Dark Forest. ~ If You've Finished KING'S QUEST V: If you've "won" the game and your score was not the maximum (260), I'm sure that we can entice you to play again to better your score. If you did not receive the maximum score, there are things you did not do or see. Start the game over from the beginning. Be more observant. Try to "get" everything you can. In some situations, try doing things differently than you did before. I've included a section toward the end of this book called "Afterthe End ofthe Game." Do NOT read this section un-less you feel you've tried everything and cannot seem to obtain the maxi-mum score of 260. This section will tell you which items you might not have found, things you might not have done, or alternate ways of doing things. Again, do NOT treat this section lightly. To see it too soon could ruin the game for you. "An older man, yet very stout..." was the art di rec-ti on which l ed to this final model of King Graham. If you have enjoyed this game, I'm sure that you will like KING'S QUEST V 'S predecessors: KING'S QUEST I, II, III, and IV. Good luck on your adventure, and I truly hope you enjoy KING' S QUEST V! Roberta Williams